A Girl on Girl Reaction
by Mislav
Summary: (Oneshot.) Amy learns about the way Leslie is treating Sheldon and decided to talk with her about that. But things don't go as planned. Amy/Leslie femslash. Set in the middle of season five.


**A/N: I don't own any of The Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**I find the idea of Amy/Leslie femslash to be intriguing, since they look alike and Leslie is insulting Sheldon who is Amy's boyfriend. And guest reviewer suggested me writing one with Leslie so here it is! Sorry if there is no much set up, I am still not sure would Sheldon allow Amy to go talk to Leslie so I think it is in character for her to do that secretly. And I believe that she would stand up for Sheldon. It is probably not the most realistic scenario, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Please read and review.**

Amy was standing in front of the door to Leslie Winkle's apartment, still trying to make a courage to ring a doorbell.

She was planning to go talk to Leslie Winkle for weeks, ever since finding out-from Penny-what she did to Sheldon. What is she doing to Sheldon, still. And now, that day finally arrived.

She usually found Sheldon's mortal enemy list to be petty and full of over-reacting, but when she heard about Leslie's actions... those were just mean.

She was scared, but she knew that she had to do it. For Sheldon. He deserved that.

She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Almost immediately after, Leslie opened her apartment door, wearing orange T-shirt and blue jeans, widening her eyes in surprise once she saw Amy. She knew where Amy works and that Sheldon is her boyfriend, but she didn't know anything else about her.

"Amy", she said, still not understanding what was that all about.

"Leslie", was Amy's reply. "Can I come in? We need to talk."

"What do you need to talk about?"

"About Sheldon Cooper."

Leslie glared at her. "You mean, dr. Dumbass?", she asked, smirking.

Amy felt burning rage flaming inside of her. "No, I mean dr. Sheldon Cooper", she said, trying to keep her voice calm. "My boyfriend."

Leslie giggled. "I never had a pretty high opinion of him, but I never thought that he would go so far as convincing his girlfriend to convince me to stop calling him Dumbass."

"It's not just that, I want you to stop insulting him. And it was my decision to go here."

Leslie grinned and walked closer to Amy. Amy shivered, feeling heat increasing between them.

"You really are pathetic. You suit each other well."

Amy felt her stomach sinking. "You are just insecure in yourself. That's why you are caliing him like that."

"Same old argument. He kept telling me that and it didn't work. Get me back to me when you think of something better. You can leave now." Leslie turned around and started walking away, toward her room.

"Hey!", Amy said, grabbing Leslie's wrist. "You have no right to talk with me like that! Apologize right now or I will..."

"Or you will what?", Leslor replied, basicly pushing herself against Amy, her tone of voice unusually aggressive. "Show me, what are you going to do? I dare you!"

In the next moment, Amy pressed her lips against Amy's, desperately trying to push her tongue in Leslie's mouth. She didn't know why, but she did that and she couldn't stop. Leslie was shocked at first, but for some reason she didn't pull away. Soon enough, she started playing along, pressing her lips hard against Amy's and wrapping her tongue around hers. It was new and special experience, overwhelming to their senses.

But suddenly, Amy moved her lips away from Leslie's, who then gasped.

"Leslie, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?"

"I have Sheldon."

"Are you having sex?"

"No."

"So, sex isn't part of your relationship?"

"No-not at this point."

"Did he say anything about you having sex with another woman being a cheating?"

"No, it isn't even a part of our Relationship Agreement."

"So, it isn't really cheating. Relax."

They continued kissing, eventually making their way to the couch. Leslie pulled her lips away from Amy's and put her hands on Amy's shoulders and pulled her down, sitting her on the couch.

Leslie locked an eye contact with Amy and pressed her fingers against her chin, then slowly trailed them down Amy's breasts to her skirt. Amy felt a heat rushing through her body to an area between her legs. Leslie undid a button on Amy's skirt and slid it down to Amy's ankles. Amy moaned, feeling her knees shaking. She still couldn't believe this is happening: she often had fantasies about other women but she never thought that she will actually be with one. She knew that it is wrong and against the cheating but she was too weak to resist Leslie's seduction. Also, Sheldon didn't consider sex to be a part of their relationship, so how could that be a cheating?

Leslie licked her lips and took off her T-shirt, throwing it behind her back. She didn't expect this to turn into making out, although she had some lesbian experience of her own, but now, she simply couldn't resist-not to mention that she liked angry sex. Amy felt pre cum creaming her panties at the sight of Leslie's breasts in her black lance bra. Leslie then took off her jeans before lying down on her knees and removing Amy's panties with her teeth. Amy moaned at the feeling of Leslie's warm breath tickling her pussy. In the next moment she felt wet heat trailing up her pussy and shivers trailing down her back.

"Oh", she moaned as Leslie continued moving her tongue and lips up and down her pussy. Leslie was being more aggressive with every second, her tongue licking it's way up and down Amy's pussy while nipping Amy's clit every now and then, her lips occasionally brushing against her G-spot. Amy's arousal kept increasing with every second, and so did her pleasure: it was like a delightful journey toward the orgasm and every second, she was getting closer to destination. Every lick, kiss, tongue insertion would make her senses go wild. She was screaming Leslie's name from the top of her lungs, sound of her own sorry, raspy voice only arousing her more. Effect on Leslie was no less intense: every drop of Amy's juices would send shivers down her throat and Amy's screaming was making her clit throb. Amy couldn't take the heat anymore and she took off her sweater, throwing it aside. Then she buried her whole crotch in Leslie's face in desperate need for release as she took off her bra and Leslie promptly started face-fucking her, her nose and cheeks adding to the stimulation, smell of Amy's juices stronger than ever, driving her wild. She was moving her tongue so fast that she was barely able to breathe but she didn't care, she wanted to feel, taste, touch Amy as much as possible, she didn't want to miss anything.

"L-Lesliee!", Amy screamed, feeling shivers going down her spine and enormous pressure building up in lower part of her stomach, only to be replaced by incredible release followed by warm cum dripping out of her pussy, only increasing last bits of her rushed to swallow all of Amy's cum as Amy cried out, it's taste richer and sweeter than ever. She came too, while enjoying in last drops of Amy's warm cum, shivering at the feeling of her juices rolling down her thighs.

While Amy was sitting on a couch, trying to couch some breath, Leslie sat next to her, took off her panties, and whisperefd something in her ear. An idea. As soon as she pulled herself together, Amy was more than happy to go with the plan.

She pulled her head between Leslie's legs, and Leslie pulled her head between Amy's leg, pulling her head under Amy's chest. And soon enough, they started licking at each other.

Amy was furiously licking Leslie's pussy, new experience overwhelming to her senses. She wanted to taste every drop, feeling of being eaten out by Leslie while eating her out in the same time unbelievable. Leslie also took a great deal of pleasure in that vulgar act, feeling of Amy's breasts occassionaly brushing against hers only adding to her pleasure and lust. Soon enough, Amy climaxed, pushing her tongue deep into Leslie, her lungs almost bursting due to a pressure. It didn't take long before Leslie climaxed too, slowly swallowing Amy's cum, savoring it's taste and texture. Amy swallowed all of Leslie's cum at once, sudden rush of sweet warm liquid going down her throat so overwhelming and new for her that she climaxed again, Leslie's warm lips and tongue working at her vagina, swallowing every drop, their chest almost pressed together, feeling of each other's heart beats making their senses go wild.

Eventually, they lay down on the couch, next to each other, breathing heavily, heat still rushing through their flushed, naked bodies. But as soon as they regained some strength, Leslie pressed her lips against Amy's again, pulling her in for even more powerful and passionate kiss. Amy moaned, tasting herself on Leslie's lips. Eventually, Leslie climbed on top of Amy, pressing her pussy against Amy's. Amy moaned, feeling her eyes being clouded with lust. Leslie started rubbing her pussy against Amy's, going faster with every second. Every rub would send waves of pleasure washing over Amy's body and soon she started playing along, rubbing her ass up and down against the couch, adding to both her own and Leslie's pleasure. Leslie started cupping Amy's breasts, pressing her fingers hard against the soft, flushed flesh, every touch sending burning sensation from her fingertips to her pussy. They were both so hungry for each other that they were basically shameless at that point.

It didn't take long till Leslie found just the right way to pleasure them both: she positioned herself so their clits would rub against each other while rubbing at their G-spots, in the same time. Soon, they came simultaneously, their juices mixing together, Leslie still cupping Amy's breasts, Amy digging her fingernails into soft skin covering Leslie's ass.

Afterward, they climbed off each other, lying next to each other on the couch, smell of sex and heat still present in the room.

"Amy?"

"Yes", Amy purred, looking Leslie in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I am not going to tease Sheldon anymore."

"Thank you", Amy smiled, kissing Leslie on the lips.

Soon afterward, Amy put her clothes back on and started walking toward the front door. Leslie just put her T-shirt and panties on and followed Amy on her way out.

"Goodbye. It was my pleasure meeting you."

"My too", Amy said, turning toward Leslie again.

Leslie and Amy locked an eye contact, mischievous grin forming on Leslie's face.

In the next moment, Amy's lips were pressed against Leslie's, Amy already pulling Leslie's panties down in heated passion.

#

Amy barely made it to her regular date night with Sheldon. Luckily, she managed to think of a story on her way there.

"So, you eventually managed to convince her to leave me alone?", Sheldon asked while they were sitting on the couch, eating. "That's right", Amy confirmed. "She will leave you alone."

"Thank you, Amy", Sheldon said, then added "I still think that you had to ask me to allow you to do that first."

"You're welcome", Amy said before she looked Sheldon in the eyes, giving him the most seductive look she could think off. "So... can I get a reward?", she asked in a low whisper, leaning closer toward him.

Sheldon gave her a blank look, like he didn't understand, but after few seconds he smiled and said: "Of course you can! You can go to movie theatre with me, to watch the latest Start Trek movie."

Amy's face fell. She decided that she will drop by at Leslie tomorrow, maybe Leslie will cheer her up.


End file.
